Resident Evil: White Tiger
by mikoyouki
Summary: AU where Piers survived and is now Alpha team captain, with Chris retired. During his latest mission, he is paired with a girl who is more than meets the eye. summary sucks i know. My first fanfiction and self-insert. please give the first chapter a try. thank you.
1. Chapter 1: Ayla

so this is an AU where Piers survives and becomes captain of alpha team. wesker may or may not be alive as well. this may not get updated much because it is a story i do out of boredom. this is my first fanfiction and self-insert so please be nice. currently, i have no one to proofread and edit so please don't go grammar nazi on me. thank you and ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

A girl with silver hair and blue eyes (A/N: my hair isn't really silver. it will be explained later)walked into the tent as alpha team captain Piers Nivans was given his briefing by Dave Trevor.

"Ayla." Dave called. "you're just in time." he turns to Piers. "captain, this is Ayla. She'll be your partner for this mission." Piers looked at her, she was dressed simply in a black tank-top, jeans, and snow boots with a purple scarf around her neck and a purple bandana on her head.(A/N: this is a normal outfit for me)

"Hello." Ayla said as she reached for a handshake. "It's nice to finally meet you." Piers shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you to."he turned to Dave and continued the briefing. "Todays mission is simple: go meet out contact and bring them back the base." Piers turned to Ayla.

"seems simple enough." Ayla nodded.

"yeah." she chuckled. "when was the last time we had a 'simple' mission?"

~~~~~~~~timeskip: at the meeting location~~~~~~~~

The room was nothing special. A small, dirty room. It had two doors. a single lamp swung overhead. The room was bare of any furniture. Ayla liked it that way. less stuff to run into during a fight.

Currently, Ayla was leaning against a wall as they waited for the contact. she looked down at her pocket knife, then back up at Piers. She noticed he was staring into space.

"what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"nothing really." was the response. suddenly, a swarm of j'avo came rushing into the room, guns blazing. the duo had just enough time to jump to cover before they were fired upon. Ayla and Piers returned fire, rifle and shotgun blasting j'avo into bits. when the dust settled, Piers noticed Ayla's bandana had slipped towards the back of her head to reveal two fuzzy, silver and black, cat-like ears.

"Um Ayla?" he started.

"Yes?" she replied, dusting off her jeans. Piers pointed to her head.

"what are those?" he asked. Ayla patted the top of her head and noticed her bandana had slipped. She sighed, knowing she was caught.

"Short or long version?" she asked.

"we've got time." Piers replied. She motioned for him to sit.

"well," she started, "when i was 13, I was kidnapped and used as an umbrella experiment. They wanted to see if they could combine human and animal DNA. as far as i know, of the 10 of us used, only 3 survived. myself, and my new friends, Nate and Oceanna." she smiled fondly at the memory. "i am a snow tiger, nate is a black panther, and Oshi (A/N: nate and Oceanna are my real friends and i call Oceanna Oshi) is a gray wolf. two years after my capture, with the help of my new friends, we escaped the lab. only for the Raccoon City incident to happen a few months later." Piers started.

"and your friends?" he asked. "did they survive?" Ayla nodded enthusiastically.

"hell yeah they did!" she laughed. "the three of us are like cockroaches, hard to kill, and pests to umbrella." she chuckled as she remembered how much grief they gave umbrella. "when this mission is over, I'll give them a call and you can meet them." suddenly, Ayla's ears twitched.

"We've got company." she said as she put her bandana back on properly. A man in a tan trench coat and black hair ran into the room, panting.

"Were you followed?" Ayla asked. A few j'avo ran in after the man but were quickly killed by Ayla's shotgun. the man turns to the duo.

"may I ask your names?" he asked.

"White tiger." Ayla replied, using her code name so the contact would know its them.

"Green sniper." Piers said. "and who are you?'

"I am the Messenger." the man explained. Ayla nodded.

"follow us." she said as she walked out of the room. the walked back down the hall they came from as they headed to the extraction point. Piers noticed Ayla was staring into space.

"and what are you thinking about?" he teased. Ayla chuckled. (A/N:i noticed i tend to chuckle more than laugh)

"just about my friends and the trouble we would get into."

"they sound like nice people." the messenger said.

"they're good friends. we're all there for each other." Ayla smiled. "i haven't seen them in a while so this'll be fun." they reached the extraction point. Piers reported where they were and asked for the helicopters ETA. The helicopter was set to arrive in 5 minutes. Ayla hopped into a tree to wait. The messenger turned to Piers.

"What's her story?" he asked.

"what do you mean?" Piers replied.

"White tiger." the messenger said. "why is she fighting bioterrorism? was she affected, a loved one, a friend?"

"if you want to know," Piers started "you'll have to ask her yourself." Ayla sneezed.

"who's talking about me?" she asked.

"we were." Pies replied. Ayla hopped out of the tree and stood next to them.

"what are you talking about?" she asked.

"he wanted to know why you are fighting bioterrorism."

"ah." Ayla turned to the messenger. "why didnt you ask me?"

"i didn't want to seem rude" he replied.

"so asking someone else isn't rude?" Ayla stopped and looked at the sky. "choppers here." the messenger looked but didn't see anything.

"what do you mean? i don't see-" at that moment, the helicopter came into view. Ayla threw him a 'and you doubted me' look and went to greet the pilot. Piers looked at the messenger, shrugged, and followed ayla. when all three were on, the helicopter went back to camp.

"mission accomplished!" piers said to Ayla

"yeah." she mumbled. "mission accomplished."

* * *

yay! chapter 1 is done. And its over 1,000 words. :) Nate and Oceanna will make appearances in the next chapter. Of you were wondering what the short version was, it'd be "umbrella experiment when I was younger." for those of you who didn't catch what Ayla's last line was, she feels as though something is wrong, but she's not sure what yet. honestly, even i'm not entirely sure what it is yet. like i said, i have no one to proofread this yet and this is my first fanfiction so please be gentle with me. thanks. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Nate

yay! chapter 2 finally! here, Oceanna and Nate arrive and are introduced to their friend's new partner. they agree with ayla that something is off, but no one knows what? will they discover whats wrong? read on and find out. as with last time, i have no one to proofread/edit so please no grammar Nazis in the reviews thank you. now, ON WITH THE STORY! also, this chapter has been tweaked.

* * *

After the trio entered base camp and were debriefed, Ayla returned to her tent to place a call.

"hey Oshi? it's Ayla. I was wondering, sense i just finished my mission, if you and Nate wanted to hang out or something?" she paused." oh it was nothing, just a retrieval mission." another pause. "ok that's great! i'll call Nate and then we can meet here." a pause. "yeah. i realize it would be faster to go online to our group chat, i just felt like calling and slightly forgot about it. well, i'm going to call Nate so talk to you in a bit. bye" she hung up. she sighed. she felt someone behind her and turned to see Piers standing in front of her tent.

"was that your friends?" he asked.

"yep." Ayla replied. "Oshi's on board with visiting, but i have to call Nate." with that, she flopped onto her bed and dialed on her phone. she waited a few minutes as it rang when the line was picked up.

"hello?" the other person said. it sounded like they were whispering.

"nate?" Ayla asked.

"oh Ayla!" nate seemed relieved. "i have a problem."Ayla sighed.

"umbrella or the government?"

"it was umbrella." came the reply.

"which one?" ayla asked.

"the one closest to my place." nate said.

"i told you it was a bad idea to live there."

"yeah yeah you can taunt me later. now will you come help me?"

"ok." ayla said. "I'll be there in a few." she paused. "oh! and when i get you, do you want to hang out with oshi and i?" there was a pause on the other side.

"sure. sounds great. well," sounds of running could be heard, "they've found me so i have to go. see you in a few?"

"yeah. see you when i get there. bye" Ayla hung up and turned to Piers. "I'm going to pick up my friends and no you can't come" Piers looked like he was going to protest but Ayla beat him to it.

"i want you to be safe. I've dealt with this stuff before, you haven't. and i'm not telling you where im going so you can't tell HQ about it. i don't care if you're captain, i'm going to help my friends." with that, she walked out, and started twords the umbrella base. when she got to a place where no one was watching her, she shifted to her tiger form. (A/N: its a result of the experiment. oceanna and nate can do it to with there respected animals) she started running twords where nate lived. he lived about two citys over so it would take her a day or two to get there.

~~~~~~Timeskip brought to you by Ayla slashing at the screen~~~~~~

when she got to Nate's place, as expected, no one was there. Ayla grabbed an apple and continued on her way to the umbrella she got there, she stole someone's extra lab coat and key card. 'amazing what people leave lying about.' She mused. Changing her hair color from silver to black,(A/N:she manipulated the width of her stripes and uses it to change hair/fur color)she walked calmly, as if she belonged. Her tactic worked, as no one bothered her. She was able to reach a computer and locate Nate. Thankfully, the key card she 'borrowed' had access to the level where he was kept. She made her way down and stood in front of nate's holding cell. A scientist walked up behind her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm Erika Jones." She replied. "I just got transfers here. By now, Nate noticed Ayla was there but knew not to say anything. If he blew her cover, neither would get out.

"Finally!" The scientist exclaimed. "I've been waiting for someone to come. name's Gregg." he motioned to Nate. "This one is part of the animal metamorphosis project (A/N: aka AMP. i changed it. it used to just be animal project, but oshi came up with the name.) that escaped a few years back."

"Wow!" Ayla exclaimed. "So this is the famous project. Never got to see one." she turned towards Gregg. "I was hired a few months after the escape." she turned towards Nate. "So what happened to the others?"

"of the 10 we had, only 3 survived and escaped." Gregg said.

"wow." Ayla gasped. "what happned to the others?"

"died during testing." came the reply.

"if you don't mind," Ayla began, "i'd like to observe the subject alone."

"oh no problem." Gregg said. he pointed to an alarm. "hit that alarm if he gets out or tries to attack you."

"ok. thank you." and with that, Gregg left. Ayla turned twords Nate.

"break the glass or try to lower it?" she asked him.

"break it." he replied. "wheres the fun in trying to lower it?"

"true." she chuckled. "ok, fist pound on three. that should break it," Nate nodded. "ok. one-two- THREE!" as expected, the force of the two virus carriers in the same place shattered the thick glass. both jumped back to avoid the glass then Nate walked out of the chamber.

"lets go before Greg comes back." Nate said. Ayla nodded and both were racing through the facility, laughing at the faces of the scientists they passed. Ayla had changed her hair back to its silver color. 'don't need them knowing i can change its color' she thought. they got to the ground floor when the alarm went off.

"Finally!" Ayla called to Nate. "I think thats a new record for the farthest we got before an alarm was tripped." as the shutters for the door came down, the duo slid under them to the outside world. shifting to the forms of a white tiger and a black panther, they ran back to Nates house.A few people who saw them screamed, some were confused, but a lot of them screamed. when they got back to Nate's house, Ayla was on the ground, laughing. Nate looked at her worried.

"what's so funny?" he asked. Ayla stopped laughing and stood up, still giggling.

"Nothing." she said "just laughing at how many people were screaming at us." Nate chuckled.

"yeah." he agreed. "that is pretty funny." Ayla looked at him.

"so," she began. "how did you get caught?"

"was being stupid, running in my animal form when i ran to close to the lab and someone recognized me."

"wow." ayla exclaimed. "i didnt realize there were still people who recognized us." she walked over to Nate and smacked the back of his head.

"ow!" he exclaimed, jumping away from the girl who still had her hand up. "what was that for?"

"you being stupid." she calmly said, lowering her hand.

"ok." nate replied "seems fair."Ayla started walking twords the door.

"come on." she said. Nate looked confused.

"where are we going?" he asked.

"back to base." she said. "i promised oshi we'd meet there." Nate nodded and the duo left, changing into there animal forms and running back to base.

~~~~~~Timeskip brought to you by Nate and Ayla running across the screen~~~~~~

when they got close enough to base to walk, but far enough for someone not to spot them change, the duo stopped and changed back to there normal forms (A/N: i wasn't sure what else to call them because i think 'people forms' makes it sound like they're not human.)Ayla turned twords Nate.

"now," she began "don't expect a warm welcome right off the bat. a:you're a new person they don't know walking into base camp, b:tecinacly, you,oshi, and i are BOWs, the very thing these people are fighting against." Nate nodded. "don't worry, i had to deal with it, just hold your head high, ignore the haters, and don't give people a reason to shoot you. got it?" he nodded again. "good. lets go."

* * *

ok, end of Ch:2. i know i said Oshi would show up here, but i was typing and thought it a good idea to leave it here. OH something i forgot to say in the first chapter I (sadly) DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL. tecincaly, i dont own Nate and Oshi either, they are real people but capcom owns resident evil and for the purpose of this story, i own Ayla(me), Nate, and Oceanna. i promise oshi will show up in the next one. thank you for reading and if you have an idea for the Umbrella project nate, oshi, and ayla are a part of, please leave it in the reviews. and a reminder, please don't blow up reviews by being a grammar nazi. i currently dont have anyone to help edit this and my computer doesn't automatically capitalize the first letter of a sentence so i forget that a lot. anyway, thanks for reading and i dont know when ill post the next chapter. this is a bordom story and sometimes, i get writers block. bye. 3


	3. Chapter 3: Oceanna

ok, so finally, oceanna is here. finally. I know Piers didn't show up much in the last chapter, but he'll show up more here. sadly, i dont own Resident evil. capcom does. nate and oceanna are my friends irl.

* * *

when the duo arrived at camp, Piers was the first to meet them. Ayla gave a small sigh of relief. Piers looked at her questionably.

"I was hoping it would be you to find us first." she explained. "I don't feel like dealing with anyone else at the moment." Piers nods in understanding.

"there's a woman here asking for you." he said. "she got here yesterday." Ayla chuckled.

"A bit taller than me, grayish hair, brown eyes?" she asked. when Piers nodded, she chuckled again and turned to Nate. "this is the fastest she's found me." she smiled. "well, lets go see her. don't want to have her come looking for us." with that, the silver-haired girl walked twords her tent.

"she's been staying in my tent correct?" she called behind her.

"yeah." Piers replied. she raised her hand to acknowledge his reply and left for her tent. when she got to her tent, a woman was itting on her bed, drawing in a sketchbook.

"Hey Oshi." Ayla called. The woman looked up.

"Hey Ayla" she called back. the two women embraced. "did you call nate? when's he getting here?" Ayla chuckled.

"i called him a few days ago. he got caught by umbrella so i had to go save his butt." they laughed together.

"you talking about me?" Nate said as he came into the tent. Ayla nodded.

"so." ayla began, "now that we are here, what shall we do?" all three began to think.

"hey Ayla," oshi began slowly.

"yeah" she replied.

"does anyone know about the experiments?"

"Piers does."

"so, how about we turn into the cub/pup forms of our animals and run around doing random crap?" Nate gasped.

"oshi!" he exclaimed. "you would do that inside a military base?!" sarcasm lacing his voice.

"yeah." oceanna replied. ayla laughed.

"why haven't i thought of that?" she took off her bandanna, revealing her ears. she watched Nate take off his hat and oshi her headband. "lets do this." with that, the three changed to the forms and ran out of Ayla's tent. People could be heard yelling as they ran around, jumped over people, and did random crap. after about an hour of this, the trio retreated to Ayla's tent, making sure no one saw them of course, and changed back.(A/N:for the sake of this story, when they change, there cloths stay on them. im not sure where it goes, but it dissapers and comes back when they change back) they then continued to laugh as Piers came into the tent.

"what's so funny?" he asked. Ayla waved her hand twords him, having calmed down.

"Nothing. Nothing." she smiled. "it's an inside joke." Piers smirked.

"this joke wouldn't happen to do with the caos that was outside a few minutes ago would it?" The trio stoped laughing and Ayla looked at him and nodded.

"yep. that was us." Nate and Oceanna were surprised. wasn't this the captain of alpha team? why would she tell him?

"ok." Piers said. "next time you want to run around like that, go to the forest"Ayla saluted.

"yes sir." Nate looked confused.

"you aren't going to report us?" he asked.

"no." Piers chuckled. "even if i did, i have no proof and no one would believe me." the trio chuckled.

"you have a point there." Oshi said. Ayla nodded.

"ok captain." she said with a playful salute "we'll run in the forest the next time we want to run." piers left the tent, chuckling to himself. Ayla turned serious and looked at the other two.

"ok. yes, i've called you here to hang, but i also would like your opinion on something." she said. Ayla then told her friends what happned during the last mission.

"I agree." Nate said. "that mission seemed to easy. i mean, the last time you had a mission that easy, it turned out to be an ambush."

"Agreed." Oceanna responded. "but what can we do about it?" Ayla sighed.

"I don't know." she said. "that's why i asked you guys to come. that and Piers wanted to meet you. but i would like your guy's help in figuring out what i'm supposed to do." Her friends nodded.

"Sure." they said. "we'll try to help the best we can."Ayla hugged her friends.

"thank you." she said when they talked for a while more, before Ayla decided they needed to go to bed.

~~~~~~Timeskip brought to you by Ayla firing a RPG7 at the screen~~~~~~

In the morning, Ayla was the first to awaken. She looked twords her companions, who were still sleeping. Nate curled up next to Oceanna, her arm over his waist (Oceanna is taller than nate so thats why its this way. if you're going to complain that the guy is supposed to be the big spoon, fuck you) Ayla awed internally (part animal means really good hearing depending on the animal) and took a picture with her phone. 'i smell blackmail' she giggled. A few minutes later, the duo woke up and saw that Ayla had gotten breakfast for all of them.

"Morning!" she chirped. Nate looked at her questionably, not noticing his position.

"Why are you so happy?" he questioned.

"no reason." she replied, "now come on lovebirds." she chuckled "lets eat." that's when they noticed there positions and scooted apart, fierce blushes painting there faces. They ate breakfast and Oceanna looked twords Ayla.

"so," she started "what are we doing today?"

"well," Ayla said. "I've got to check in and see if i have any missions right now but if not, then i have a free day." she sighed."that is until someone needs my help." Nate looked at her.

"Why would that be a bad thing?" he asked.

"because, once one person asks, there goes my day because suddenly i have 50 people who can't do anything for themselves."

* * *

Finally i have chapter 3 p. YAY! B) Oceanna finally comes in and they agree something seems wrong. Piers and The Messenger have not been forgotten. I just like cutting it off after 1,000 words unless something else happens like last chapter. so there we go. these past two chapters were fillers to introduce my friends but now that thats out of the way, ON WITH THE PLOT (maybe). thankfully, im not completly on my own with this. Oceanna and Nate help a little when i ask for ideas. they are awesome :) so anyway, thanks for reading, please review, and i'll see you in the next chapter. Bye :)


	4. Chapter 4: AN HELP!

help!

ok, i am suffering serious writers block at the moment and can't thing of ANYTHING to write. i love when people give me ideas. so please, leave a review with an idea for the plot. but please dont ask to be put in the story. i probably dont know you and i really dont want to keep about 5000 (its actually 4-5) character personalities in my head as this is my first. maybe when i get better. anyway, again, i love feed back and when people give me example, leggomygreggo2 gave me a good idea for part of the plot later. thank you. so yeah, please send ideas and if i use them, which i probably will at one pount or another, i will credit you. thank you, and sorry for the rant.

~Mikoyouki

edit:

Ok. So I'm over my writers block thanks to leggomygreggo2 and there idea. As soon as I get the laptop back, (easier to type) I'll post it. Thank you for the wait. This chapter may or may not come down when I post the new one. I'm not sure yet.

~Mikoyouki


End file.
